


"Of the Oscar Wilde sort"

by sunaringiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternative Universe - Maurice 1987, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Edwardian Period, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Gen, Happy Ending, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu in Love, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: Sakusa shakily turns to face him, face blotched with tears, “I feel nothing for women.”The doctor, while shocked, has heard such things before, “Well perhaps you’ve yet to meet a true belle.”Sakusa shakes his head, “No, I don’t think so sir. I don’t have a standard for women….”The doctor waits hoping to not hear Sakusa is the worst sort a man could be, “But I’ve committed the gravest of sins with my fellow man. I’m of the Oscar Wilde sort.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tendou Satori, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Yachi Hitoka, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Other(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi & Yachi Hitoka, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	"Of the Oscar Wilde sort"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this impulsively rather that working on pre-established works? Yes 
> 
> Do I regret it? a bit ;)
> 
> Was greatly inspired by the movie maurice (1987), sakatusu twt and season 4 lmao. Also sorry for all the extra font stuff but a bitch needs to be extra!

Ushijima made plans for Greece, only telling after they were established. Everyday Sakusa longed for him despite trying to keep busy. He threw himself deeper and deeper in the stocks, volunteered teaching men’s boxing (which felt more like volunteering to be a punching bag), hosted family dinners. He tried his best not to think of him, Ushijima had distanced himself before he left and Sakusa was left in the dark much like always. But at the end of the day, he’d lay in bed only minutes after finishing up his latest letter to his dearest Jima and began to cry. If his mother saw, she’d think him crazy and she had rights to do so. Sakusa sometimes thought himself crazy, longing for a man that obviously had forsaken him with little to no explanation. 

He’d come back today, He said he would. But then again he said he loved Kiyomi. He still hoped unfortunately, and as expected his hopes were crushed like his evening cigar. Lately he’d been reminiscing their college days at cambridge. Skipping class for picnics, joking about Tendou (he wasn’t as close to him as Jima was but after his imprisonment for sodomy Tendou was a sore spot for them both), longing glances across famed Cambridge halls. It hurt more thinking of their younger days but in a sense it distracted a bit from the confusion with Ushijima. 

-

_3 months_ , he was three months late to return back to England. Wakatoshi Ushijima was **never** late. When Sakusa saw for the first time in what felt like eternity, He was nothing short of ecstatic. Toshi was nothing short of nervous, not that the former had noticed. Finally behind closed doors Ushijima reveals why.

He wants to end this. He says it’s unnatural. He says they should find nice girls to marry and make their families happy. _**Bullshit.**_ Ushijima was the one who taught him it wasn’t unnatural, the greatest of the Greeks did it why couldn’t they? _**Bullshit.**_ Sakusa could give a rats ass about his family's happiness if it meant Wakatoshi wasn’t happy. 

-

They say the Wakatoshi Ushijima, the famed bachelor, has finally found himself a wife. They’re to be married in a few months time. The only reason he knew was because his finance Yachi Hitoka (allegedly a girl from Greece with a rich father), insisted on calling all of Wakatoshi’s friends to invite them rather than a more formal gram. He was the _8th_ friend to be called. _The 8th_. He was officially the ex Ushijima never wanted to discuss (not that he could but still, _8th_ ). It stings the more he ponders it. 

Sakusa attends like the good and friendly gentleman he is, though Hitoka thinks him frigid with angst because he no longer thinks much of love. How could he. He’s attending Ushijima’s wedding. But alas, Sakusa can’t find it in himself to hate Hitoka. It would be uncouthly of him and frankly he has no real reason to. Ushijima on the other hand, is a bit more complicated.

Ushijima invites him to stay at the family hotel on the estate, he accepts because it’s finally getting a bit easier to face him. It still hurt of course, but it’s no longer his Achilles’ heel. Sakusa leaves after a week. 

-

At glance, things seem fine. But Sakusa finally breaks like a champagne flute on cement. He frantically rushes to Dr. Sukzaku’s office. The doctor is utterly perplexed, Sakusa never loses his cool, never barges in to anywhere no less his hospital at 2 am. Sakusa asks him to do an examination, to see for any dysfunction. Suzuka finds none as he expected. Sakusa sobs, like genuinely sobs as if he’s a widowed woman at the age of 30. 

He finally spills, “Are you _**sure**_ doctor?”

“Yes my boy, what’s the matter?” The doctor is utmost certain in his findings.

Sakusa shakily turns to face him, face blotched with tears, “I feel _nothing_ for women.” 

The doctor, while shocked, has heard such things before, “Well perhaps you’ve yet to meet a true belle.”

Sakusa shakes his head, “No, I don’t think so sir. I don’t have a standard for women….”

The doctor waits hoping to not hear Sakusa is the worst _**sort**_ a man could be, “But I’ve committed the gravest of sins with my fellow man. I’m of the Oscar Wilde sort.” 

“My dear boy, that’s the silliest notion! I’ve known you your entire life, you just need to meet yourself a fine young lady to swoop off her feet!” Suzuka hopes it’s convincing enough, he never knows how to deal with **those people** , much less _Sakusa_ being one of **them**. 

-

Sakusa returns back to the Ushijima estate like nothing much ever happened, _oh just taking care of work yes Yachi your stock is great I made sure of it_. The man of the household left not only seconds after his arrival, something about a month long business trip. Sakusa is well come to stay though.

He converses with Wakatoshi’s mother, all is well except for the new staff boy. Atsu something, his twin brother was phenomenal Sakusa himself could vouch for that along with anyone who’d met with Osamu, but his twin brother was much the disappointment. 

The older Miya had a bit of a mouth, which could be excused by his city working class lifestyle, but what bugged Sakusa was that Atsumu was quiet around him. His mouth mostly shut except for a few passing remarks. 

But slowly Sakusa found himself gaining his favor (for what? he knew not, he was an upstanding gentleman who didn’t need to appease the likes of dirty errand boys with foreign accents.) It all came to head one night, when Miya was supposed to leave England and head back home to the Scots the following week. 

Sakusa was having nightmare after nightmare, about himself, about Ushijima, about the sort of people he apparently now belong to. 

“Sir! Sir I know, I heard ya from the ladder by the window sir. It’s going to be okay sir, I’m gonna make it okay sir.” Atsumu sat on his bed dripping from the storm outside. 

Sakusa realized it was too late by the time he’d whispered in his ear, “ ** _Call me Kiyoomi._** “

The two found other ways to stay sheltered away from the cold and emotional turmoil, even after the storm had passed. 

-

The rest of their time had boiled down to longing and knowing glances across dining tables, pianos, and now a croquet field. 

Atsumu was surprisingly good, even though the captain would’ve been Ushijima were he here or Sakusa had he not turned it down so Atsumu could fill the spot (or fill the white and tight uniform but no one needed to know that). 

The two played flawlessly in-sync, which only further stood out after Ushijima’s return to captain position later that game. 

It was all fun and games, _until **the letter**_. Poor Atsumu poured his heart in to a sweet letter, filled with “ _our lovely evening during the storm_ ” and “ _please meet me by the boat house, I have a key and can guarantee privacy_ ” and “ _your love, Miya Atsumu_ ”.

Sakusa was touched, really. But mostly frightened, the icy water had woken him to the terrifying reality. He’d done it again. And surely this would end horribly too, for it was the gravest of sins that not even the original man who’d tempted him could bear. 

-

He rushed back to the city yet again, this time for his second hypnotism session. The psychologist claims he’s resisting, he’s not, he claims he’s hiding something, he is. The doctor says there’s nothing more he can do, that he should move to France or some place else that accepts those kinds of things. 

He doesn’t return to the estate, he’s too exhausted to deal with both Ushijima and Atsumu. But God himself had ineffable plans apparently. 

Atsumu storms his business office hollering for him, Sakusa is in a panic to draw the attention away. Atsumu has come and he’s furious but most of all heartbroken. Sakusa would know the look that settled in his eyes for many months anywhere. 

“Why didn’t ya come?” Atsumu is pushing hard for answers, “Ya talked all about what a great time we had and ‘call me Kiyomi’ huh? Am I not enough? Just some poor working class boy? Well I ain’t stupid that’s for sure. I know about you and Mr. Ushijima.” 

He _what now?_ Sakusa expected the rage and pain but not the blackmail. “I’m sorry… I truly am. I’m the one not good enough. I’m merely a coward…”

-

The two lay together, legs tangled with slight stickiness Kiyoomi could actually tolerate for once. He knew he couldn’t handle being separated from another lover again. 

He summoned all of his courage to dare ask, “ _Don’t go back, come with me._ ”

“To where? To do what? Be your little errand boy pet in a rich city household you fuck on occasion? No thank you. And whatta about my family.” Atsumu spat skepticism, but Kiyoomi knew it was merely a defense mechanism. 

“I don’t know anywhere. I just can’t stand the thought of being without you. I didn’t fight for Ushijima, but I’m willing to fight for you. We’ll pack our bags, head to _oh I don’t know_ France, we’ll take the rest of my money and savings, _lord knows I have enough_ , and we’ll start fresh. Just you and me against the world. Think about it, love!” Kiyoomi softly gushed now only realizing how much he wanted that. 

Atsumu thought for several moments, Omi almost thought he’d be outraged, “Well we at least have to go back, tie up those loose ends….” a knowing grin resting confidently on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please give love or smth...... im STARVING 
> 
> also comment gay movies or au ideas pleathe (if i write it i'll credit you ofc!!)


End file.
